mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DisneychannelFAN88
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Caillou's Mommu page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Jenngra505 (talk) 04:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Congrats for your first character. Emiozuna (talk) 02:04, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. :) I know it seems silly that she's a Caillou character, but my brother and sister wanted me to make her. .... and the rest of the Caillou characters..lol! They want me to. I don't think it's that bad though, that show's actually kinda cute. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Your borther and sister should know that characters like Doris are not well liked in Mugen. TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) They really love their characters so they didn't know better, lol. I kinda think characters like those are ridiculous and silly, too, but I just wanted to please them. And that's a little opinionated of everyone, but I understand what your saying cause those are kiddy shows after all. :) DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hiya, Nice job on your first character, what others do you plan on making? Your first char was coded pretty good. Just leaving feedback! Lol. Thanks, although that character is actually a sprite change. Yeah I know.. :( It's just that my brother and sister wanted me to make it and I didn't really feel like coding it all. But I promise I'll make characters with my own coding next time. :) DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) Well, well, well. Apparently your "Doris" is full of malware. I tried downloading it, but Chrome blocked it claiming it was malware. 21:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Malware? Why? Why did that happen? I seriously don't know why you got viruses from it. I tried the download and it works fine for me. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 21:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I didn't get any viruses! Chrome blocked the download before it could be completed. 21:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Google Chrome thinks everything on sendspace is malware. Jenngra505 (talk) 21:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, if that's the case...Missy here should be smart enough to UPLOAD IT TO SOMEWHERE ELSE. 21:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Dylanius9000, why are you being so mean? Enough with the attitude and leave me alone. I didn't know that about sendspace. No need to be angry. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:01, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Can anyone recommend a good download site? DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:04, February 25, 2014 (UTC) A: Hey, sometimes People are assholes to one another. You just gotta learn to deal with it. B: Something like Mediafire. or Dropbox. or Google Drive. 22:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) A: That's not a very nice rule. Just be more respectful. B: Thanks. See? I'm being nice DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Who said it was a rule? Apparently this is what almost 90% of the M.U.G.E.N Community has devolved into: Selfish Pricks. That is why I said you just gotta learn to deal with it. 22:19, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It has naught to do with SendSpace. I am normally able to download from Sendspace perfectly fine, so it's just the file itself (which I too got a malware warning from). 22:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) When I downloaded all 3 of Black Kyurem's cheap Spongebob edits the same thing happend. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Guys I know the Caillou's mom character is lame. And yes she is a sprite swap of Woody..:( My future characters will be from scratch 22:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Scratch? PD: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Emiozuna (talk) 23:40, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Emiozuna what are you talking about? And by scratch I mean like make them by myself. You know, like the expression, "From scratch." http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/from_scratch DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 00:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the general rule of thumb is that spriteswaps are frowned upon because they require little to no effort to do, as all you're doing is just replacing images without regards to character CLSN boxes or gameplay in general. It also gives off the impression that you have no knowledge of how fighting games actually work. Ricepigeon (talk) 15:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC)